Sweet sweat
by CheshireZombie
Summary: This is a story based on the game Diabolik Lovers with the pairing LaitoXYui. A little bathroom scene c: Only above the age of 16. One shoot.


Hi guyss c:

I'm here with my second fanfiction and sorry it's much moreshorter than the first ^^"

I wrote it in the world of the game Diabolik Lovers (yes, currently i'm fangirlingover this fandoom). Even tought this became shorter than the first, i love tis pairing ways more than the previous. (Also this still isn't my favourite ^^") She here you go, a little Laito & Yui.

Game: Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted dark bridal~

Genre: Romantic

Rating: 16+

Enjoy^^

* * *

Laito was randomly walking in the mansion. He couldn't sleep. He still had too much energy left, altought mentaly he was already tired. The teachers drained his brain out at school. He tried not to remember that. As he walked he heard some noises from the bathroom. He wondered who was in. Still he didn't heard the water flowing from the shower, he tought that peeking in wasn't that bad, just checking. He opened the door and he sawed the back of Yui. She wasnt naked, she had her panties on, and as unbuttoning her shirt. She wasn't paying attention at all, so she didn't notice Laito coming in. He smirked as he sneaked behind her, than suddenly warping his arms around her waist, blocking all escaping attempts. She cried out in her surprise, then turned her face towards him, so she could look at her attackers face.  
- Laito-kun! Stop harassing me! - she said.  
- Awww you're so cute with that angry face of yours, Bitch-chan. - he kept on grinning while holding her tight. - But it's boring if you won't complain a little more 3  
- I've kinda got used to it now i guess. - she covered her chest with her shirt. - Could you get out, so i can have a shower without problems?  
- Why? Don't ya want to have a shower with me instead? - he teased her - I promise i will help you wash yourself everywhere you want 3  
- This is exactly the thing i was afraid... - she hissed - so, now please let me go.  
- Only if you give something in exchange - he could himself, he let a perverted grin appear on his face.  
- Hmpf. Don't think that i'm THAT cheap. - she said, while trying to escape from his tight hold. Laito enjoyed her dead-born attempts in getting away. He tought he could even motivate her a little so he leaned to her shoulder and kissed it passionatly. Yui let a scream escape her throat, while she tried to get away from him desperately. The boy started to lick her neck too and sucked it. She tought that this all situation was absurd and awkward. She tried to escape one more time but his arm were cutting her route towards freedom.  
- If you want to suck my blood, than suck it, but please leave me alone! - she cried out suddenly. Laito made a pleased moan, and then bit her neck. He enjoyed the taste of her blood for few minutes, after that he started to kiss and suck her neck again, leaving several kiss marks behind his lips. Yui groaned in her embrassement. She felt herself so weak after having Laito suck her blood. She even felt dizzy and as if she had a fever.  
- Your body is quite heated up, don't ya think, Bitch-chan? - he said still with his perverted grin. - ou're really enjoying it, when i'm doing this, right?  
- S-stop it already...  
- If you want make me to stop, than you need me to belive that you don't want it.. Got that?  
- I want you to leave me alone!  
- Hmm... your body's saying something else, see? - he asked while he touched her tummy under her shirt. He circled around her belly with the tips of his fingers. Yui's hearthbeat skipped a rythm and she wanted to grab his hand but it already left her abdomen and played around her hips. She once again tried to escape, but one of his amrs still held her tightly. - Nice attempt, but your body still tells me to continue 3 - he turned the girl in his direction so they could face eachouther. Then he kissed her. Yui's eyes went as wide as they could an even a little more. She was pushed again the cold wall while Laito's experienced hands unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on her shirt. She tried to pushed him away, but she had no chance against him.  
- Ara, you're being very lively and brothersome - he said while still grinning - maybe i could make you not to hiss anymore, don't ya think, Bitch-chan? - he asked while atacking her neck this time and again he sucked her blood. Yui started to feel weak and dizzy. Her legs no more were able to bear her weight. Laito held him, so she didn't fainted. - See? ou're really fragile, Bitch-chan. If i were you i would be very toughtful on what should i say and do. - he gently let her sit on the floor and kneeled before her. - Aww you got blood all over you. Let me wash it away - he started to carefulli lick every drob of blood from her neck, shoulders and even from her chest. Yui was so weak she couldn't resist. Just started to cry, quietly.  
- You're really cute when you cry, you know that? - he licked up even her tears too before he kissed her again. She was desperate and in her weak state she could only one thing to stop the boy. So she did. She bit him. Laito's reactions were his widened eyes, a curse and what frighthened Yui was the pleasure she saw to dominate his face.  
- That was sudden. Bitch-chan. So finally you got heated up enough, huh? - he asked with a smirk that made the hair on her back stand up. She let out a dying scream when he pealed her out of her shirt, leaving only her bra and panties on. Her face went red out of embrassement. His hands went to explore her whole body. He left a kissmark even on her collar bone too. He licked the wounds where his fangs teared up her white and soft skin. The only thing she could do were that she altered the exploring ways of his hands, by her own. Laito kissed her again and poke his tongue into her mouth. With it, he explored every corner in her mouth. To deepen their kiss, he grabbed her hair and by pulling it he turned her face into the right angle. Yui let out a quiet moan. He grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up, and pulled her against him. She ended up sitting on his lap. Laito unbuttoned his own shirt too with one of her hands, and threw it who knows where. She pushed his bare chest against her, and pleasureful groans left both of their mouth as their hot skins met. He started to feel his pants too tight. They broke their kiss to get some air and both of their breathing was hard. Laito noticed that both of their bodies was so heated up, that several drops of sweat appeared on them. He decided to lick Yui's body clean from sweat. She mumbled something what he didn't heard so he just simply ingored it. When he was done with this procedure he kissed her again deeply.  
- I can't believe, not just your face, scent or blood is sweet, even your sweat is sweet too - he wishpered in her ears. She was so pwerless the only thing she could do were nodding. - But i already licked you clean so no need to get s hower now. - he said with an idiot grin on his face. Yui mumbled something again, what he couldn't understood. - Say it louder or i won't understand, Bitch-chan, kay?  
- I said... you are an idiot.. - her voice was so weak that you couldn't call it a whisper.  
- Aww, you're so cute. I should punish you for calling me an idiot, but you're already useless in your current state. - he smirked at her - Sorry i couldn't help myself about that, your blood was sooo delicious 3  
- How am i supposed to get bac to my room now? - she asked quietly.  
- I guess i need to take you back there. - he suggested.  
- Idiot - she said while she put her head on his shoulder. She couldn't support iton er own anymore. Because of the blood loss and because she was already exhausted she lost her consciousness. Laito waitedfor several minutes for her to wake up, but than he realized that she not just simply lost consciousness but she fell asleep too.  
- What a girl - he sighed for himself. He gently lifted her up, and went out of the bathroom (yes, and he left their clothes there), towards her room. Until he got there he examined her clam sleeping face. He smiled for himself as he tought that she was really really cute while sleeping. He put her into her bed, and covered her body with a blanket and sat next to her. He admired her face for several minutes before he leaned over her and kiss her in the lips. Than he laid next to her.  
"I wonder what face you will make when you will woke up in my arms" he giggled for himself, as he imagined the scene, her desperate face as she imagined him doung much MORE while she slept, and almost laughed out loud. He warped her arms around her and burned his face into her hair. That way he waited towards her awakening, still smiling, and for the funny moments what were about to happan than.


End file.
